Dimension Third Earth
The Home Dimension of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 Series. This Dimension was named by the Ultimate Daimyo during the Battle Nexus Saga. Timeline * Serling Time Jumps back in time to 65 Million Years * Serling Time Jumps back in time to 80 Years Ago. ~65,000,000 B.C. Savanti Romero is banished to live amongst the dinosaurs, but soon causes enough trouble to get Renet involved, who brings the Turtles along with her. They defeat Savanti but spend 3 months searching for the Time Scepter before they can return to their time. ~300 An evil being known as The Shredder terroizes Japan and Emperor Ōjin sends an elite group of warriors called The Five Dragons to destroy him. Their greatest warrior, the original Oroku Saki, appears to kill the demon, but instead they fuse together. After a reign of terror, Oroku Saki/The Shredder is defeated by what remains of The Five Dragons and is imprisoned for eternity. ~1004 After a brief period of sequencing, our heroes find themselves standing on the deck of an Utrom spaceship piloted by Captain Mortu, who receives instructions from the three Utrom brain-navigators. We also see an evil Utrom prisoner (“the most ruthless criminal the universe has ever known”), who threatens his captors and vows to escape. "Big talk, little slime ball." Raph comments, and much to the fiery mutant's approval, Mortu echoes his statement. Later, the Utrom's ship is near the Earth's orbit when alarm systems go off. A stress call comes in to Mortu, informing him that the evil Utrom has escaped! The captain comes face to face with the villain, who short circuits the engines and sends the ship plummeting towards our planet. Mortu does what he can to land the ship safely, but without navigation systems the captain cannot save the vessel and he's forced to crash land. Back to virtual reality. The Utrom's ship is ruined. Mortu and crew survive, but now they're trapped millions of light years from their homeworld. One of the Utroms reports that their is a structure beyond the next rise. The Turtles, Splinter and Mortu go up a hillside and spot a local village - a Japanese village from 11th century feudal Japan - the birthplace of Bushido and Ninjutsu! Mikey spots an ancient Samurai practicing his moves and pretends to spar with the man. Master Splinter tells his student to show some respect. The jovial Turtle then spots the Samurai's picnic breakfast and tries to grab something to eat - but since this is virtual reality, his continued efforts go to waste. Splinter surmises there is some sort of lesson here as Leo, Raph and Don laugh at their brother. The aliens realize that Earth technology is too primitive to be of any value in getting them home, thus Mortu decides that they'll just have to wait for technology to develop… no matter how long it takes. The Turtles watch as the Utroms devise exo-suits from parts salvaged from the ship. One brave Utrom climbs into the exo-suit, disguises himself with clothing of the period and then goes for a walk among the locals, who pay him no heed despite his clumsy efforts. Unfortunately, the exo-suit hits a trip wire and falls heavily to the ground - and the evil Utrom arrives! The villain steals the suit and throws the former pilot into the woods. Inside the virtual tour, we see the Utroms hard at work making more exo-suits. The group is then attacked by a gang of ninjas who are lead by a feudal version of the Shredder! The Turtles are shocked to see their enemy so many years in the past and wonder if he could be the same nemesis that they've been battling - and if so - how long do Utroms live? Overcome with emotion, the TMNT attack the virtual Shredder with no results. The Utrom crashland on Earth and set up base in Japan. Ch'rell takes up the identity of The Shredder and re-establishes the Foot Clan. Since they are being hunted, The Utrom recruit honorable warriors to serve as Guardians and protect them. Ch'rell eventually uses a magical amulet known as The Heart of Tengu to mystically enslave The Demon Shredder's heralds and uses them as his own personal mystic warriors. ~1603 Ch'rell (as Oroku Saki/The Shredder) brings the Tokugawa Shogunate to power in Japan, starting the Edo period. January 8, 1815 American soldier John Bishop (in his original body) is abducted by aliens during The Battle of New Orleans. Although he goes through painful tests, his body is gifted with extremely advanced longevity. This sparks his hatred for aliens. ~Early 1870's President Ulysses S. Grant establishes the Earth Protection Force. Agent Bishop is placed in charge. Summer 1947 Agent Bishop accquires an alien space ship and a test subject in Roswell, New Mexico. Mid 1950's Hamato Yoshi is born. Early 1960's A young Yoshi is taken in by The Ancient One. Mid 1970's Yukio Mashimi betrays Yoshi and the Utroms by murdering Tang Shen and revealing the Utroms' hidden base and many secrets. They are forced to flee to NYC after being attacked by Shredder and The Foot. Yoshi kills Mashimi in a duel. Yoshi seeks the Ninja Tribunal's aide in battling The Shredder. They refuse, since he is merely an imposter of the original Shredder. The Shredder most likely adopts Karai around this time. 1979 Casey Jones is born. 1980 April O'neil is born. ~1986 Purple Dragons burn down the Jones Family's store. Casey's father is killed by Hun. 1987 Hamato Yoshi is finally tracked down and killed by The Shredder. Splinter and the Turtles are doused in mutagen after an accident involving a TCRI truck. ~1988 Splinter takes the Turtles to Japan to visit The Ancient One and spread Master Yoshi's ashes. ~1990 Splinter begins training the Turtles in the art of ninjutsu. Serling accidentally appears through a time portal and is claimed by the Turtles as their new toy since he's been shrunken down to mere inches. He eventually returns to 2007. ~1992 The Turtles meet a boy named Arnie (actually Casey Jones) and proceed to train him so he can deal with neighborhood bullies. Michelangelo inadvertently leads him to coin his battlecry: "Goongala!" Splinter teaches Leonardo to overcome his fear of heights. Leonardo and Raphael fight a giant albino crocodile. Leonardo saves Donatello from large amounts of sewer garbage. Michelangelo tries to make Leonardo crack a smile while he's perfecting his kata. 2000 Splinter wins The Battle Nexus tournament. He is later ambushed by his opponent Drako but is saved by Miyamoto Usagi. 2002 The Turtles turn 15. The Turtles are forced from their home by mouser robots and their feud with the Foot clan begins. They meet long-time friends April O'neil and Casey Jones. The Turtles confront The Shredder for the first time. They are overmatched and get split up during the skirmish, but face him again later that night. He is defeated by Splinter, but survives. Shredder attacks the Turtles full-force, destroying April's home in the process. They flee NYC with April and Casey, all believed dead by the Foot Clan. 2003 The Turtles "Return to New York" after spending the winter hiding in Massachusets. Leonardo decapitates The Shredder with the Sword of Tengu and Donatello disables most of the remaining equipment in the Foot Clan's tower. Master Splinter goes missing after being injured in the battle. The Turtles inflitrate the TCRI building looking for Splinter. They are accidentally transported across the galaxy and meet the Fugitoid, who is on the run from The Fedaration and Triceraton Republic due to his knowledge of a transmat device. The Turtles and Fugitoid return to Earth after evading the warring aliens, the TCRI bulding is attacked by The Shredder. The Utrom flee to their homeworld and the Shredder (who is revealed to be an Utrom) is left in the imploding building, he is assumed dead. The Turtles Turn 16. With The Shredder gone, the city's gangs are at war. Karai, head of the Japanese Foot and daughter of The Shredder, allies herself with the Turtles to put an end to the chaos. A truce is made between the Foot and the TMNT. The Shredder once again emerges from his apparent death and breaks the truce, putting Karai at conflict between her honor and her duty. Michelangelo wins the Battle Nexus Championship after a controversial victory over Kluh from planet Levram. A Christmas feast is held at the TMNT's lair. Michelangelo adopts Klunk. 2004 The Triceratons invade Earth in seach of the Fugitoid. The Turtles encounter Agent Bishop for the first time. The Fugitoid cripples both the Triceraton Republic and The Federation by uploading a virus into their systems. Traximus overthrows the current Triceraton regime and brings peace between them and the Federation. The Turtles turn 17. The Shredder builds a star-ship from salvaged Triceraton technology, the Turtles nearly die trying to stop him, but they are saved at the last second by the Utrom. He is found guilty by the Utrom and is sentenced to life on Mor Gal Tal, an icy space asteroid. Karai vows vengeance. The Turtles and Splinter recover from their battle in Northhampton, Massachusetts. They come back to New York fully healed, but Leonardo can not get over his failure. Splinter sends Leonardo to seek the Ancient One after realizing that there's nothing more he can do for his troubled son. 2005 Karai assumes the mantle of The Shredder. She attacks and destroys the Turtle's home while Leonardo is in Japan training with The Ancient One. The Turtles battle a mutant outbreak caused by Agent Bishop. Donatello is unknowingly infected and mutates further some time later. The Turtles rescue a mutated Donatello by retreiving the Heart of Tengu for Bishop, who is tricked into destroying it, thus releasing The Shredder's Heralds (the Foot Mystics). The Turtles train with 4 other accolytes under the Ninja Tribunal and eventually battle the ressurected Demon Shredder. The spirit of Hamato Yoshi destroys him for good. Karai lets go of her vendetta against the Turtles. The Turtles turn 18 some time during the "Ninja Tribunal" events. The Turtles are sucked into the future by Cody Jones. 2006 The Turtles turn 19 while trapped in the future. The Turtles return to from the future and spend months battling the new Cyber Shredder and recovering Splinter's data bits. April and Casey are married at ages 27 and 28, respectively. Serling is sent back to the future. Presumably, the Turtles and Splinter return to The Battle Nexus for another tournament. The winner is unknown. 2008 The Turtles meet their Original Cartoon and Mirage comic-book counterparts and defeat Ch'rell once and for all before he destroys the multi-verse. Hun is turned into a mutant Turtle. The Turtles turn 20. 2055 Bishop and Stockman's alien lab is destroyed by accident but Bishop is rescued by one of his alien prisoners. Although Stockman is left for dead, Bishop goes on to change his ways and become president of the Pan Galactic Alliance. ~2091 Cody Jones is born. 2105 The Turtles and Splinter appear in the future and meet April and Casey's great-grandson Cody Jones, as well as his robot companion Serling. They battle many new enemies, mainly Sh'oKanabo, and discover that Bishop is now a world leader who fights for peace and harmony. The Turtles ascend to the ninja rank of Chunin. The Turtles, along with Splinter, Cody, and Bishop, kill Sh'oKanabo and seemingly delete Viral, ending any threat of the Day of Awakening for good. 2106 Presumably, all the loose ends of Fast Forward are tied up. Including what happens to the Dark Turtles. Cody sends the Turtles back to their time. There is a malfunction caused by Viral, and Serling is accidentally sent back too. Luckily, Cody gets the time machine working again on his own some time later. Humans # Agent John Bishop # Ancient One(Dimension Third Earth) # Angel(Dimension Third Earth) # April O'Neil(Dimension Third Earth) # August O'Neil # Bowmaster # Casey Jones(Dimension Third Earth) # Casey Jones (Reality Check) # Dr. Abigail Finn # Dr. Baxter Stockman # Dr. Chaplin # Dr. Dome # Dr. Marion Richards # Dragon Face(Dimension Third Earth) # Garbageman # Hamato Yoshi(Dimension Third Earth) # Harry the Pickpocket # Officer Frank Mutants # Leatherhead(Dimension Third Earth) # Hamato Splinter(Master Splinter) Aliens # Chizu # Commander Mozar # D'Jinn # Dark Ninja Assassins # Drako # Fugitoid # Future Oroku Saki(The Shredder) # General Blanque # Gyoji # Oroku Saki(The Shredder) (Dimension Third Earth) # Project Nanotech "Kid" # Renet (2003 TV series) # Savanti Romero (2003 TV Series) # Ultimate Daimyo # Zamaron Characters * Kappa Tengu * Karai (2003 TV series) * King Nail * Kirby King * Kluh * Klunk (2003 TV series) * Kojima * Kon-Shisho * Krall * Krang (2003 TV series) * Kwan * Nanobot * Necro Monster * Ninja Rats * Ninja Tribunal * Ninja Tribunal Acolytes * Nobody (2003 TV series) * Abraham Lincoln * Albert * Amazonian Blade Bots * Ananda * Ancient One * Angel (2003 TV series) * April O'Neil (2003 TV series) * April O'Neil (Reality Check) * April O'Neil (Same As It Never Was) * Arnold Jones, Jr. (2003 TV series) * Arnold Jones, Sr. (2003 TV series) * Avian * Bad Day * Battling Bernice * Baxter Stockman (2003 TV series) * Baxter Stockman (Same As It Never Was) * Beast-people * John Bishop (2003 TV series) * Black Horde * Blobboid * Bowmaster * Brotherhood * Casey Jones (Reality Check) * Ch'rell (2003 TV series) * Dr. Chaplin * Chester Manley (2003 TV series) * Chikara-Shisho * Chipmunk * Chizu * Chrysalis * Clawed * Council of Three * D'Jinn * Dark Ninja Assassins * Dieskrad * Domebots * Domeoids * Donatello (2003 TV series) * Dr. Dome * Dr. Malignus * Dragon Face * Drako (2003 TV series) * Earth Mystic * Entity * Fantasy Warriors * Faraji Ngala * Federation (2003 TV series) * Feudal Foot Ninja * Abigail Finn * Fire Mystic * Fists * Fly * Foot Elite * Foot Elite (2003 TV Series) * Foot Mechs * Foot Mechs (2003 video games) * Foot Mystics * Foot Ninja (2003 TV series) * Foot Police * Foot Tech Ninja * Garbageman * General Blanque (2003 TV series) * Gennosuke * Giant Wasp Queen * Godman Falcon * Gorath * Graviturtle * Griddex * Gruell * Guardians * Gyoji * Hamato Yoshi (2003 TV series) * Harry Parker * Hebi * Hisomi-Shisho * Hook * Hun (2003 TV series) * Hun (Same As It Never Was) * J. Finn * Jack Marlin * Jencko * Jewel Gauntlet * Jhanna * Joey Lastic * John (Purple Dragon) * Sid Jones * Juto-Shisho * S-Gray Aliens * Sarge * Savanti Romero (2003 TV series) * Scuba Foot Ninja * Shellectro * Shiva Shredder (2003 TV series) * Short Karai aide * Shrednauts * Sickle * Silver Sentry * Sjang Sutai * Sleeg * Sliver * Spasmosaur * Spike (2003 TV series) * Spike-Armed Shredder (2003 TV series) * Splinter (2003 TV series) * Spuds * Staff * Stainless Steel Steve * Stonebiter * Sunny * Sydney Wars # Age of Darkness in Japan # Original Shredder War # Triceraton Federation War # Triceraton Invasion of Earth # World War 2 Planets # D'Hoonib # Earth (2012 TMNT TV Series) # Mor Gal Tal # Triceraton Homeworld # Utrom Homeworld Dimensions # 79th Dimension of Null-Time # Aprils Artifact Dimension # Astral Plane # Battle Nexus # Dimension X # Dimension Z # Dream Dimension # Grand Central Station of Dimensional Travel # Same As It Never Was Timeline # Tale of the Yokai Timeline # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 TV Series Dimension # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 Comic Book Series # The Journal Timeline # Time Stream Category:The Universe Category:Multiverse Category:Dimensions Category:Omniverse